


Лучше, чем медаль

by mila007



Series: Ричард на льду [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Drama, M/M, Sports, figure skating AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Чемпионат мира в олимпийский сезон – всегда непредсказуемая штука.





	Лучше, чем медаль

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вернулся с ЧМ по ФК и хотел написать что-то эгегей, а получился почти ангст.

Чемпионат мира в олимпийский сезон – всегда непредсказуемая штука. Как минимум потому, что состав участников весьма и весьма занимателен. О том, что Рокэ Алва после своего второго кряду олимпийского золота не поедет на мир, говорили практически все.

Ричард не говорил – он знал, что Рокэ не приедет. Переборов свою уязвленную гордость, он позвонил Алве через неделю после Олимпиады и даже набрался смелости задать вопрос. На который Рокэ честно ответил. Он вообще всегда честно отвечал на все вопросы. Даже на такие, как “Мы теперь встречаемся?”. Порой Ричард яростно ненавидел честность Алвы.

И хотя он знал, что Рокэ не приедет, но все же, как и в свой дебютный сезон, всю первую разминку высматривал на трибунах знакомую фигуру. Где-то в глубине души теплилась надежда, что они друг для друга – нечто большее, чем соперники, чем друзья, чем кумир и его преданный фанат. Когда же ушла на раскатку идущая перед ним группа, Ричард отправился переодеваться и выбросил из головы все мысли о Рокэ Алве – ему нужно было сосредоточиться на своем катании.

В произвольную Ричард прошмыгнул с легкостью. На медали ему, конечно, все еще по базовой стоимости программ претендовать было сложно, но при идеальном прокате – чем черт не шутит. С седьмым местом за короткую программу он даже попал в предпоследнюю разминку – предел мечтаний практически. Тренеру в тот вечер пришлось слегка прочистить ему мозги – слишком уж радовался Ричард своему результату.

День перед произвольной прошел странно – Ричард спал, тренировался (тренировочные прокаты произвольной отчего-то были “грязными”, с кучей недокрутов, и собрать себя в кулак было сложно), ел и снова спал. Всем – и разумом, и чувствами Ричард был на льду, выматываясь так, что даже сил на соцсети не оставалось. Впрочем, благодаря этому постоянно мелькающие на периферии мысли о Рокэ отступили даже не на второй, а на третий план – после мыслей о чистом прокате и обратного отсчета в голове до времени Х.

Вечером накануне произвольной от Рокэ пришло сообщение: “Удачи завтра. Буду болеть”. Сердце предательски пропустило удар, но затем выровняло свой ритм. Рокэ будет болеть. Но точно так же будет за него болеть и Арно, и Робер, и даже Валентин. В их цехе это считалось хорошим тоном – поддерживать товарищей на соревнованиях. Выключив телефон, Ричард воткнул в уши наушники и попытался уснуть – завтра его ожидал очень ранний подъем.

За произвольную программу Ричард получил лучший результат сезона и четвертое место по сумме баллов. Первым они с тренером искренне гордились, второе было скорее результатом заваленных произвольных у пяти из шести спортсменов последней разминки. Сидя в уголке медалистов до последнего выступления – катать должен был лидер по короткой программе Валентин Придд – Ричард пытался понять, что происходит и почему он до сих пор в претендентах на медали. С одной стороны, оказаться на ступеньку ниже пьедестала – очень обидно. С другой – это будет лучшим результатом в его карьере! Валентин откатал чисто, укрепив свой титул вундеркинда от фигурного катания первым для себя чемпионством мира, а Ричард остался с “деревом”, но радовался четвертому месту, как раннему подарку ко дню рождения – до него оставалось четыре дня, и действительно – что может быть лучше?

“Лучше” поджидало его в раздевалке – когда Ричард пришел туда, Рокэ сидел на скамеечке под шкафчиком с британским флагом, откинув на него голову. Кроме него в раздевалке никого не было – медалисты были на пресс-конференции, а прочие спортсмены успели переодеться за то время, что Ричард рассиживался на претендентских диванчиках. На шумное явление Ричарда Рокэ никак не отреагировал и даже не открыл глаз – может, действительно спал. Была у него такая привычка – спать во всех возможных местах и позах, если появится свободная минутка.

Ричард застыл на пороге, сжимая в руках большой букет и россыпь одиноких роз в шуршащих обертках. Затем откашлялся.

– Рокэ? – Тот встрепенулся и повернул голову, фокусируя взгляд на Ричарде. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Разве не ясно? Пришел поздравить своего бойфренда с отличным выступлением на чемпионате мира, – ухмыльнулся Алва.

Ричард переступил с ноги на ногу, громко клацнув протекторами по полу.

– Если это была шутка, то несмешная, – хмуро сказал он и прошел в раздевалку, сбрасывая букеты прямо на пол. Подвинув Рокэ, он открыл шкафчик и потянулся за сумкой со сменкой. 

– С чего ты взял, что я шучу? – Рокэ перехватил его руку и потянул, заставляя повернуться к нему лицом.

– Не знаю. Может, с того, что “секс на Олимпиаде – это не повод для отношений”? – в последнюю фразу Ричард постарался вложить все те крохи сарказма, которые были в его арсенале.

– Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Секс на Олимпиаде – действительно не повод. А вот то, что весь этот месяц отсутствие рядом со мной тебя, твоих звонков и сообщений вымотало меня похлеще предолимпийской подготовки – весьма подходящий. Ты мне дорог, Ричард. Я знаю, что веду себя, как мудак, но… Может, ты простишь меня, и мы попробуем все сначала?

Ричард почувствовал, что у него дрожат руки. Более того, это чувствовал так и не отпустивший его ладонь Рокэ. Это раздражало и радовало одновременно. Запрокинув голову, Ричард попытался сморгнуть накатившие на глаза слезы.

– Рокэ, я… я не знаю. Я не смогу так – просто игрушкой. А ведь ты наиграешься и пойдешь дальше.

– Ричард, – позвал его Рокэ. – Дик. Дикон, посмотри на меня.

Ричард зажмурился и помотал головой. Рокэ потянул его за руку и усадил на скамью. После опустился перед ним на колени и принялся расшнуровывать коньки. Все это время он говорил.

– Я знаю, что не лучший вариант для отношений. В принципе – не только для тебя. Но впервые за долгое время я чувствую, что это нужно – и мне, и тебе. Мы хороши по отдельности, но вместе, поддерживая друг друга… мне кажется, мы можем свернуть горы. Ты ведь знаешь, что мое олимпийское золото – оно и твое? Твоя заслуга. Не мотай головой. Верь мне. Если бы не ты… Для победы нужно вдохновение. Никому не нужна победа ради победы, если ее некому посвятить. Ты дал мне вдохновение. И я понял, что хочу посвятить свою победу – тебе. И… мне никогда такого не хотелось.И я боюсь – боюсь вновь довериться, вновь подпустить к себе человека… Но как показал этот месяц – скучаю я по тебе больше, чем боюсь.

К концу тирады Рокэ расшнуровал оба конька и снял их, отставив в сторону. Ричард аккуратно опустил ноги на пол, затем посмотрел на Алву сверху вниз. Тот, положив ладони на колени Ричарда, выжидательно смотрел в ответ.

– К тому же, – усмехнулся Рокэ, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, – я уже распланировал, как мы с тобой отметим конец сезона и твой день рождения. Ты, я и Венеция. Не заставляй меня отменять бронь в отеле и сдавать билеты на поезд.

Ричард рассмеялся и откинулся спиной на шкафчики, закрывая глаза. Это было действительно лучше, чем медаль чемпионата. Но не будь он Окделл, если еще немного не поупрямится и не заставит Рокэ в кои-то веки выложить на стол все карты. Ему для разнообразия это будет полезно.


End file.
